The present invention relates to body harnesses that are connected to a hand held leash for controlling a pet. Dog collars are traditionally used for the same purpose. However, collars can injure the neck and may also be slipped over the head. A harness provides more secure control and also spreads out the restraining force over the chest and under body of the dog. There are a variety of canine harness embodiments in use in the prior art. There are several problems with these designs. There are many variables as each harness has its own design. Existing harness assemblies are complicated. They are sewn together from many strips of webbing. They have numerous adjustment locations, but none are fully adjustable across all dimensions of restraint. Some harnesses create uncomfortable and unnecessary stress on various portions of the animals' anatomy, such as under its front leg joints. Present harnesses are complicated, difficult to adjust and difficult to put onto the animal.
The body harness and buckle assembly of the present invention is aimed at overcoming these and other shortcomings in the background art.